Lets rebuild our lives together
by ibbson
Summary: "In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we've loved" - Huu, many things have happened since the war ended, the gang has split in order to rebuild the world, but who will help them rebuild their own lives now that they are separated? contains Zutara, Taang, and Sokki
1. intro

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we've loved" - Huu

After the war the gang had tried to help rebuild the world, but it was obvious that they couldn't do that by staying in one place, so they split up. Aang went to the air temples with Katara, there they try to rebuild and restore the temples to their former glory. Sokka traveled to the southern water temple and helped to build a city, he now travels around the world to establish a trade throughout the four nations. Suki and Toph established a school that allowed benders and non-benders of all nations to come and learn, Tough hasn't spoken to her parents since the war. Zuko stayed in the fire nation, and though it was hard, he took control of his nation. Zuko's father was put in a earthbending jail, and his sister was put in a mental institution close to the palace.

This is the story of how they rebuilt the world, but its also about the personal struggles they each faced, it is a story of love and pain.


	2. Katara and Aang

Katara lay with her back on the grass, in the shadow of a old apple tree that had survived the war. She could smell the sweet scent of the blooms, promising sweet apples after they had the time to mature. A soft breeze blew over her, rustling the leaves and grass. She heard soft footsteps approaching,

"Hey Katara," Aang's voice spoke, I heard the grass ruffle as he sat next to me.

"Hi Aang." I open my eyes and sit up. "Hows the reconstruction plans going?"

Aang stretch his arms out and yawns. I can see that all the planning was taking its toll on him, he has dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes themselves look glazed. Its been two years since the war had ended,but its going to take a lot more time to rebuild what was lost.

"Its ok, but I think i'll need to write Zuko for new recruits to help build, and I'll send the current ones back to their homes for a break, and then just switch out the groups." I listen to his voice, it sounds weary and weak.

"That's a good plan, but who will take your place?" His face shows utter confusion, I let out a slow breath and look up. The leaves were rustling and i can almost see the blue sky beyond the leaves.

"What do you mean Katara?" I sometimes forget how clueless he can be.

"Aang, you're tired, you've overworked yourself and need a break."

"I do not need a" I raise my hand to silence him, he closes his mouth and looks at me.

"Aang, yes you do. You need to take a break from this or else you're going to get sick. I understand that this is important but so is your health. So please just take a break, go visit Toph or Sokka. Just please take a break and relax." I watch as he thinks my statement over, I wait for his answer. I cross my legs and looked around me as he pondered what i had said.

Katara had taken her midday meal in the middle of a old orchard. Lemur monkeys that had somehow survived the war played happily above her. Some eating early fruits, others flying around chattering happily. A pond not to far away had a turtle duck and her babies swimming lazily in it.

"I think you're right Katara," Aangs sudden words brought me out of my thoughts. "I guess I do need a brake." He smiled brightly at me. I let out a sigh of relief, I'm glad he saw from my point of view.

"So where do you think your going to go?" I was taken aback by his question.

"What do you mean Aang?" He let out a chuckle.

"You don't think I would take a break and make you stay here do you?" I honestly hadn't thought of me going on a vacation.

"I... I don't know," His smile wavered, but didn't fade.

"Well thats fine, maybe we could go on vacation together!"

"No, I think I want to go by myself." His smile wavered, but I couldn't go on vacation with him. Ii know there was a hidden meaning behind his offer.

It had been a year since the gang had split and we all went our separate ways to rebuild the world in our own ways. Aang and I had been dating, but it didn't feel right to me. He hadn't done anything wrong, but our relationship just didn't feel right. We were more like siblings, than boyfriend and girlfriend. We get along just how sokka and I do. I somehow knew what I had felt for Aang wasn't the love of a girlfriend, but the love of a sister. Aang didn't take the break up well. He threw himself into the reconstruction of the temples, and only talked to me when a worker or animal became ill and I was needed. But a few months ago he had started to try to get back together with me, and I knew that this was why he wanted me to go on vacation with him.

"Aang, I think i'll go back to the my water village. I've gotten word from Sokka that its a real sight now, and it'll be nice to see my father again." I saw his eyes brighten at my words, and i knew what his next offer would be.

"We'll then why don't I go with you? I haven't been to the water tribes in awhile!" I hated to tell him no, but I knew i had to.

"No Aang, you should go visit Toph and Suki, I heard their school is really taking off. it would be nice for the students to see the avatar and to hear some words of encouragement." He didn't object.

[O my goodness! I just redid this chapter because I saw a few errors in it that had to be corrected. I'm so sorry for any of you that thought this was a new chapter and I promise I will post one of those soon. I just haven't had internet or a computer in a while, again so sorry, but plese RR so that I know what you think, Thank you!]


End file.
